Torr Kamikov
'Torr Kamikov '(8 December 1100 - 29 May 1217) was an Eclaran politician, judge, and diplomat who served as the second Emperor of the Great Empire (1145-1217), succeeding Kuzon Jr. and preceding Opilmaus Deuez. He served as TGE's Ambassador to the East Quadrant, King of , and later an Associate Judge for Universal International. He is considered one of the greatest judges of all time (notable of his race), whose decisions helped continue the spread of democracy throughout the universe. He was an influential diplomat and politician as well, albeit being quiet and reserved, 'the silent King' (a contrast to his predecessor). His reign lasted 72 years in peace and prosperity, responsible for growing economies and rebuilding infrastructure within billions of galaxies, kickstarting the Post-Revolution era. He was very much a conservative, in deep contrast to his predecessor. History Torr was born on in 1100, during the midst of the Herulean War, when the planet was in extreme poverty. His brother Merr died fighting and his father was a judge that convicted Heruleans. After the Great Universal Revolution began when he was 13, he wanted to go in it badly but was not allowed by his parents. At age 17, he finally left and joined the revolution. He admired Emperor Kuzon Jr. and fought for democracy. He served until 1120, when he was injured badly and left the military to pursue an education in politics. He entered politics and law in 1125, after the end of the revolution. He never married or had children. Becoming an advisor and assistant to Emperor KJ in 1127, Torr and him became close friends, in a teacher-apprentice way. He admired KJ's work and often debated him. They worked together to rebuild during the Harmonium restoration period. He accompanied him on his Universal Restoration Tour in 1130-32. In 1130, Torr became the Great Empire's Ambassador to the East Quadrant. For 6 years, he traveled back and forth diplomatically. He continued to assist KJ after he became Supreme Justice of Earth, which kindled his law interests. In 1136, Torr became King of Eclaire after being voted in following the King's death, because the people wanted a fresh new image (as did everyone). He served for 9 years successfully, and received several degrees in law in his tenure. Upon KJ's death on 5 September 1145, as Emperor of the Great Empire, Torr was chosen personally to be his successor. At 44 years of age, on 8 September, Kamikov was coronated in Supreme City. He ordered construction of the Great Palace in 1148 as the residence for Empire leaders on Planet Regul. The next 52 years were filled with prosperity and economic peace and booming. Under him, post-Revolution economy and infrastructure was at an all-time high, and under his direction and decision-making, many new programs were implemented that aided millions of galaxies. In 1163, Kamikov became an Associate Judge of the Universal International courts, the largest in the universe, which he served for 38 years. Kamikov traveled the universe and became a Rae'turi monk and guru, but criticized them for their unnecessary political activity. He earned his moniker 'the silent King' due to his quiet voice and listening skills, useful in debating. After Torr died on 29 May 1217, he chose the powerful businessman Opilmaus Deuez to succeed him. He is buried in a temple on his homeplanet Eclaire, recognized as a great leader. Category:Characters Category:Politics Category:Role-Play Articles Category:Lookout I/II